


Sensitive, sore and arousing

by dicaculus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but like very minimal, there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaculus/pseuds/dicaculus
Summary: When Isabelle gets cursed with tentacles by a rogue warlock, Clary finds she likes them more than she thought.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 15





	Sensitive, sore and arousing

Clary tosses and turns in her bed, desperately trying to ignore the heat between her legs. It had been an accident. Clary and Isabelle and another group of Shadowhunters had been on a mission to bring in a warlock who had broken the accords. Everything had been going well. They found the warlock was living, dealt with the other who were helping him, but the warlock had surprised them. Isabelle being the closest had gone after them and before anyone could go after her, the warlock said a few words and thrust a burst of purple magic at Isabelle. 

“Izzy!” Alec had screamed before running to his sister 

Isabelle hit the ground unconscious, and from her back six black tentacles appeared

Quickly after the warlock was captured and taken to the institute to be dealt with, Alec brough his sister to Magnus where Clary tagged along. He calms Alec and Clary, telling them she’ll be fine and the spell would wear off in a few days. When the Shadowhunters wake up Magnus gently explains the situation to her and understandably she’s frightened but otherwise takes it well. The group brainstorm some excuses for why Isabelle won’t be seen for a few days, wrap her in one of Magnus’s cloaks, making sure all tentacles are hidden and portal back to the institute. 

Clary spends as much times as she can with her girlfriend, she doesn’t mind the tentacles and thankfully they seem to like her. 

_“Of course they like you, I love you, so why wouldn’t they?”_

Whenever Clary sits beside her girlfriend, the black tentacles are touching her somehow. Whether they’re wrapped around her wrist, her shoulders or even one time her upper thigh. 

And that’s the problem. The problem isn’t that they’re wrapped around her, Clary loves cuddling with her girlfriend so the tentacles just feel like an extension of that. The problem is the tentacles suckers. Their suction feels like when her girlfriend gives her hickies and Clary loves that. 

So every time she closes her eyes, she can feel Izzy’s tentacles grazing her skin, wrapping themselves around her wrist and her thigh. If she touches her arm and her thigh, she knows where the suckers left small round bruises; she knows if she pressed one how good it would probably feel. It would probably feel like a pressing on a hickey, it would be sensitive, sore and arousing. Despite her better judgement, Clary grazes a hand down her chest, over her stomach and to her thigh where she knows the little bruises are. Experimentally she presses one, it hurts and has her gasping into her pillow to muffle the sound. She knows she should just turn over and try to sleep again, but she’s so turned on she can’t help herself when reaches a hand underneath her shirt; she brushes her hand over her breast and rolls a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. But it’s not enough. She tweaks her nipple harder, this time pinching and pulling at it, imaging it’s a sucker from Isabelle’s tentacles on her nipple instead of her fingers. Her clit throbs and she knows she’s wet. 

_“Oh, you like that?”_ She imagines Isabelle would chuckle darkly in her ear.

She gasps into her pillow, continuing to pinch and pull while she trails her other hand lightly down her stomach, dipping into her pants. She’s so wet her underwear is soaked, she teases herself before running a finger over the wet spot. She imagines a tentacle that isn’t on her nipples sliding down her stomach, leaving more small bruises as the suckers pinch on porcelain skin. The tentacle would slide over her underwear, gently sucking over the wet spot, putting delicious pressure on her clit.

 _“Take them off”_ she’d growl moving off Clary 

Clary would rip her underwear off, leaving her laying naked on the bed in front of a fully dressed Isabelle. Isabelle would crawl back over to Clary this time using her tentacles to pin Clary’s wrists to the bed, she’d try to move her arms but groan when she realizes she’s unable to move between the weight tentacles and Isabelle straddling her hips.

 _“Tell me you want”_ she’d whisper in her ear 

_“Do you want my fingers”_ she kisses her neck, scraping her teeth against her skin 

_"My mouth"_ she kisses her lips  
_“Or..something else”_ she kisses her cheek 

Clary pushes her underwear down to her knees, she starts by teasing herself working gentle circles around her clit wanting to draw this fantasy out as long as she can. She speeds up her circles, her hips bucking involuntarily. Deciding to give her now puffy nipples a break, she brings that hand to her mouth, sucking on the fingers until they’re wet. She trains the hand down her body, going over one of her nipples, gasping at how sensitive it, down her stomach replacing the hand that was on her clit. 

She imagines Isabelle kissing down her stomach, the two tentacles still holding her down. She kisses lower, hitting her belly button, eventually settling between her legs. The brunette teases her, kissing and biting the insides of of her thighs then soothing it with her tongue. 

_“Iz”_ she’d whine

Isabelle would smirk at how desperate she was

_“Look at you, you want it so bad”_

_“You look so pretty being held down by my tentacles”_

Isabelle licks up her folds, stopping just before her clit 

_“You’re so wet for me“_ she’d say, glancing up from beneath her leashes before dragging her tongue between her folds again. She finally grazes Clary’s clit with her tongue, she gasps and her hips buck desperately trying to chase the feeling.

 _“Stay still for me baby”_ she chuckles against her, Isabelle’s breath sending a wave of pleasure through her. _“Or maybe you need a little help”_

Suddenly Clary has two more tentacles holding her down and keeping her legs open. She’s pinned to the bed, unable to move with her girlfriend hovering over her. If possible, Clary is even more turned on than before. Isabelle smirks, a corner of her mouth twitching before she goes back to gently lick and suck at her clit before pushing two fingers in her. 

_“Izzy”_ she whines, throwing head back into the pillows behind her _“I’m so close”_

Isabelle sucks her clit harder and fingering her fast, ripping gasps and moans from her girlfriend who squirms as well she can when pinned by tentacles.

She cums with a gasp and Isabelle’s name on her lips, her body arching ,her head pushing into her pillows. She slowly opens her eyes panting, and just like that the fantasy is gone and she realizes what she’s done. She groans, staring at the ceiling before deciding to shower, hoping a hot shower will help her fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *Shrugs* I may have written it but you read it


End file.
